The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a driver-side airbag module in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a driver-side airbag module in a vehicle, which can easily assemble the driver-bag side airbag module with a steering wheel without forming a gap therebetween.